


The Coming Wave

by GreenCabarette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A fuego lento, Angst con final feliz, M/M, Masturbación, Primera vez, Spoilers, Traducción, besos, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCabarette/pseuds/GreenCabarette
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.Prompto ha sido mucha gente distinta, desprendiéndose de vidas cuando éstas se le quedan pequeñas. Noctis no tiene ese lujo. Pero no pasa nada. Están bien. Y van a ser geniales, joder. Juntos.(Spoilers implícitos del capítulo 13).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Coming Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875465) by [imperfectkreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis). 



Aprende a sufrir.

La primera muerte que llora es la suya. Llora por esa vida que se apaga en Niefelheim.

Porque es pequeño y está asustado y la única palabra que conoce es “sobrevivir”. La conoce a pesar de que no recuerda haber tenido nunca clases de lengua, o de cualquier otra cosa. Aún así, la palabra le palpita en las sienes mientras corre, agachándose de escondite en escondite, siempre esperando escuchar pisadas tras él.

Sobrevive.

Y, milagrosamente, lo consigue.

Realmente, es sólo uno de muchos. No supone un riesgo. Pero, incluso sabiendo eso, le es difícil calmar los latidos de su corazón. Podría haber muerto. Habría muerto, de todas maneras. Al menos ahora, tendrá también una oportunidad de, quizás, vivir.

Y llega a un cajón situado entre otros tantos, en uno de los muelles de carga del Imperio. No sabe leer, pero ve cajones parecidos siendo cargados en un tren. Yéndose a algún sitio lejano.

Abriendo la tapa sólo lo suficiente, se mete dentro. Apenas cabe, tumbado sobre el costado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Vuelve a cerrar el cajón. Aprieta su diminuto cuerpo contra la carga, unas piezas de metal que le cortan la ropa y se le clavan en la piel. Llora, es difícil mantenerse en silencio. Sin embargo, nadie le oye sollozar y los operarios cargan el cajón sin contratiempos.

Va a vivir. Así que le es fácil despedirse de todo lo que deja atrás.

 

\--

Prompto tiene veinte años cuando las noticias llegan. Son buenas noticias. Jodidamente buenas. Va a haber paz con el Imperio. Va a haber una boda. Noctis se va a casar con Lady Lunafreya y van a ser locamente felices. Prompto está seguro de ello.

Todo el mundo está tan seguro.

Es algo así como un trato, eso de que Noct se vaya a Altissia. Para la boda. El rey, el padre de Noctis, va a tener que despedirse de su hijo. Es un trato importante.

Y dejan a Prompto entrar realmente dentro del Palacio, lo que básicamente no pasa nunca porque él no tiene ningún rango, no tiene estatus. Ha sido amigo de Noct durante años, pero no hay ninguna razón para que esté en el Palacio, así que no puede. Normalmente no puede entrar ni siquiera para, por ejemplo, quedar con Noct en sus dependencias privadas, o lo que sea. Así que cuando quieren pasar tiempo juntos, lo hacen en el pequeño estudio que Prompto tiene alquilado en Insomnia. 

Bueno, aunque sólo empezó a invitar a Noct después de ingeniárselas para hacerlo lucir como si tuviera dinero. Pero esa es otra historia.

Volviendo al tema, ha llegado el día en el que van a dejar Insomnia y Prompto es admitido realmente en el Palacio, vestido todo de negro porque ahora tiene estatus. Basta con que Noctis vaya a casarse para que los burócratas le encuentren trabajo a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Prompto ni siquiera se enfada, porque está junto a Gladio e Ignis bajando las escaleras hacia el Regalia.

Y se siente tan orgulloso. Orgulloso de haber llegado tan lejos. Pero orgulloso de Noct, también. Porque esto va a ser un cambio para el mundo. Un cambio hacia la felicidad.

Se aprieta la muñeca con los dedos huesudos, subiendo y bajando sus pulseras. No puede esperar por ese nuevo mundo.

No es hasta días después cuando Prompto se da cuenta de que debería haber llorado por Insomnia cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero la ciudad está en ruinas y no puede pensar mucho más allá de eso, todo va demasiado rápido y hace demasiado ruido. Incluso en la quietud de una mañana junto al mar, la vida se mueve de forma frenética.

Noct solloza, arrugando el periódico de tanto apretarlo con los puños.

Sobrevive.

\--

Guau.

Prompto se queda absorto observando la espada etérea –nada más que luz pero aún así el arma más poderosa existente sobre la faz de la Tierra- atravesar a Noct, convertirse en una parte de él. Es… increíble.

Esto es bueno. El Mariscal dijo que era bueno. Necesitan encontrar más Armas Reales. Es el trabajo de Prompto, y el de Ignis y el de Gladio: ayudar a Noct a encontrarlas, a usarlas. Necesitan encontrar las tumbas.

Pero también está ese temor que Prompto no puede disipar, viendo a su mejor amigo atravesado por una espada. Y no es sólo eso, es lo silencioso que se vuelve Noctis después, mirando el sarcófago de piedra que tiene la cara de alguno de sus ancestros grabada en angulosas y estilizadas líneas. No es posible que el rostro de ese tipo fuese realmente así. No se parece para nada a Noctis. No realmente.

Pero si es esto lo que Noctis necesita hacer, Prompto va a dar lo mejor de sí para que triunfe. Quizá ni siquiera lo mejor de sí es demasiado. Pero tiene que intentarlo.

Y tres días después, cuando se refugian en un motel en la que parece la primera vez en años, Noct va y encuentra a Prompto en el tejado. Se sientan delante del neón y Prompto se permite a sí mismo ser egoísta, sólo por diez minutos. Porque ese gusano en su estómago no desaparece, sin importar cuánto intente ahuyentarlo.

El Imperio sigue mandando MTs tras ellos. No va a parar. Aunque la radio y los periódicos anuncien que el Príncipe ha muerto, no es un secreto que Noct aún está atravesando el continente. Todo el mundo decide tener amnesia colectiva, o algo. No es como si los conductores de los coches con los que se cruzan no los vieran a un lado de la carretera, luchando contra bestias y usando armas gigantes. Sólo el Lucii puede hacer eso. Bueno, y sus allegados. Como Prompto.

Con muchas palabras, Prompto le dice a Noctis:

—No soy suficiente para ti.

—Sí, sí que lo eres –replica Noct-. Más que suficiente.

Noctis se va a casar con Lady Lunafreya. Al menos, Prompto aún piensa que va a haber boda. Porque ella está viva, y está a salvo, y Prompto aún piensa que va a ser algo bueno y Noctis aún parece feliz cuando oye nombrarla.

Pero incluso aunque Noctis vaya a casarse, en ese momento Prompto quiere besarlo. También ha querido besarlo un montón de veces antes, pero nunca ha creído merecerlo. Tampoco cree que ahora lo merezca, pero lo quiere tanto que duele, la luz rosácea partiendo en dos la sonrisa de Noct.

Soy suficiente.

—Te quiero, hermano.

Noct le sonríe:

—Yo también te quiero –dice, golpeando a Prompto en el brazo.

Pero Prompto podría jurar que Noct frunce el ceño un poquito cuando se levantan para ir a la cama.

\--

Prompto sale deslizándose de su saco de dormir. Le falta ese calor, ese peso al que se ha acostumbrado. Él no está allí. Como Ignis y Gladio aún duermen, trata de ser silencioso. Consigue salir de la tienda con bastante sigilo y la cierra detrás de él para mantener alejados el frío y los bichos que se arrastran en la oscuridad.

Noctis no ha podido ir muy lejos. No con los demonios. Pero no está en el pequeño campamento que tienen en la colina. Tampoco le alcanza el haz de luz de su linterna. Prompto sisea en la oscuridad:

—¿Noct?

—Aquí –contesta Noctis, con la voz áspera.

Prompto baja por la falda de la colina, siguiendo la voz de Noct, hacia algún lugar cercano y oscuro.

—¿Noct? –necesita otra pista.

—¿Prom? –le ayuda Noct.

Y no es como si Noctis se hubiese ido lejos, porque, claro, lejos hay demonios. Estaba justo en el lugar donde la luz se extinguía, sentado sobre la hierba, agarrándose las piernas con los brazos.

Prompto se deja caer a su lado, con las piernas extendidas y apoyándose sobre las manos:

—¿Estás bien, tío?

La noche es demasiado oscura para que Prompto pueda descifrar el rostro de Noct, pero su tono de voz es suficiente. Noct está cansado y preocupado, sin embargo, sigue intentando poner cara de valentía. Prompto ya ha pasado por esto antes, eso de leer las emociones de Noct, como una docena de veces, porque lo cierto es que ese rollo de príncipe sombrío le pega mucho. Es completamente sexy.

—Sí, es sólo que… Todo esto es demasiado.

—Te entiendo.

Noct quita los brazos de las rodillas y estira las piernas, como una pulgada más lejos que Prompto, comenzando también a mecerse sobre sus brazos, colocando la mano sobre la de Prompto y entrelazando los dedos con los de su amigo. Prompto trata de devolverle el agarre, pero sería más fácil si estuvieran palma contra palma en vez de tener la mano de Noct sobre la suya.

—Lo solucionaremos –le asegura Prompto-. Ya casi lo tenemos. Ya casi lo tienes.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro –dice Noct, pero suena más calmado.

—Entonces, yo estaré seguro por los dos.

Tienen que volver a la tienda, no sea que Ignis o Gladio realmente se preocupen. Sin embargo, no separan las manos y Prompto no dice nada cuando nota que Noct empieza a temblar.

\--

Prompto sabía que todo iba a funcionar ese día. Todo ese rollo del Mausoleo. Sí, Noct lo tenía todo bajo control, incluso cuando los tipos del Imperio habían aparecido y los MTs habían caído sobre ellos desde la enorme trampilla del aerodeslizador, como si de una floreciente cascada de cuerpos se trataran.

Todo ha salido bien, a pesar de que acabaran todos heridos y ensangrentados y Ardyn les arrebatara el Regalia. Están vivos. Y ese es siempre el primer paso.

Desde el aerodeslizador Imperial, Ardyn mira a Prompto y sonríe. Les sonríe a todos. Sobre todo a Noct, y charla con ligereza, como si fueran realmente los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pero el Canciller también sonríe a Prompto.

Éste se encuentra moviéndose por el lugar, intentando hacer desaparecer los nudos de sus músculos. Entonces, Ardyn se le acerca por detrás, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Prompto, con el pecho rozando su espalda.

—Lo sé –susurra, rodeando con los dedos la muñeca de Prompto.

Y cuando Ardyn se va, gritando algo más a Noctis, Prompto no consigue entender las palabras.

\--

Está lloviendo, las gotas golpean con fuerza las paredes de la tienda. Ahogando cualquier otro sonido. Excepto la respiración de Noct, que Prompto puede oír con sus caras juntas, como siempre.

Prompto saca un brazo del saco de dormir, colocándolo sobre la cintura de Noct. El aire frío de la tienda le eriza la piel, pero le gusta poder oír a Noctis respirar.

—Un segundo –dice Noct lo más bajo que puede, pero el sonido de la cremallera de su saco de dormir rompe el silencio irremediablemente. Prompto aleja el brazo de su amigo para desabrochar también el suyo. Se están moviendo demasiado, pero los otros no dicen nada. Arrastrándose, logran superponer los sacos para que el frío no entre, aunque la solución no es perfecta.

El calor del cuerpo de Noct contra el suyo, sin embargo, lo vale. Noct descansa la cabeza sobre el hombro de Prompto y éste aún puede oler en su pelo y en su piel la sal, el almizcle. Antes de que anocheciera se habían bañado en el río, pero no era lo mismo que una ducha normal.

Noct sube ansiosamente los dedos hacia el centro del pecho de Prompto. Vagamente, sin seguridad, hasta que de alguna manera encuentra los latidos de su corazón. Tras besar a Noct en la cabeza, Prompto intenta dormir, ahora que está seguro de que Noct está allí, vivo, brillante.

Los dedos de Noctis aceleran y Prompto tiene que recordarse a sí mismo cómo respirar.

Justo después se olvida de hacerlo de nuevo, porque los labios de Noct se encuentran sobre su nuez. La boca ligeramente abierta y húmeda, la punta de la lengua contra la piel de Prompto. Pero tan repentinamente como empezó, se acaba.

Nota la boca de Noct moverse:

—Perdón.

—No, está bien.

Será cualquier cosa que Noctis necesite.

\--

No están nunca solos.

Probablemente, eso sea lo mejor.

Porque Prompto está seguro de que tendrá que sufrir la pérdida de su amistad si le dan tan solo dos segundos para actuar.

No importa que coloquen sus sacos de dormir juntos antes de que Gladio apague la luz, que hayan dejado de ocultarlo. Y no importa cómo Noctis desliza sus dedos por debajo de la camisa de Prompto, acariciando su abdomen con dulces y calmantes toques.

Ni siquiera importa que ambos la tengan dura la mayor parte del tiempo.

Porque Noct aún se va a casar. Y va a ser genial. E incluso si esto es todo lo que Prompto consigue, joder, es genial. Tener el pelo de Noctis haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo. Despertarse enredados, un lío de extremidades y calor.

Y quizá un optimismo fuera de lugar.

No. Fuera de lugar, no.

Van a triunfar.

\--

Ahora, el hotel de Lestallum es un lugar familiar. Han dormido allí como media docena de veces mientras cruzaban el continente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, buscando materiales, Sidéreos y hombres. Los fanboys idolatran y registran cada habitación en la que han dormido, pero, aparte de eso, es el lugar más agradable en el que han estado.

Prompto no está seguro de si esa es la razón por la que Noctis finalmente le besa allí.

Se han besado antes. En la mejilla, o en el pelo. A veces, como una broma, besan el dorso de la mano del otro, sonriendo de manera que muestran los dientes, raspando los guantes de cuero que llevan siempre.

Pero esta vez. Esta vez.

Noctis toma la cara de Prompto entre sus manos, acunándola con las palmas desnudas. Se acerca de verdad, sus ojos brillan, con ese círculo rojo que de pronto aparece y de pronto se desvanece. Cada vez es más difícil ignorar esa presencia, que ya no desvanece tras la batalla. En este momento, el rojo es completo y oculta la pupila de Noctis.

—Por favor –le suplica Noctis. Prompto cree conocer el resto de la pregunta.

—Sí –traga fuerte—. Sí, Noct.

El beso es torpe y desesperado y perfecto. Demasiados dientes y todo el entusiasmo que pueden reunir, compartido en violentos y titubeantes jadeos. Prompto se agarra al bíceps de Noctis, sin saber qué más hacer con sus manos. Sin saber dónde se le permite tocar, o cómo.

Noct le acaricia las mejillas con los pulgares y de pronto ambos separan los labios, persiguiéndose el uno al otro a toque de lengua.

Prompto no está seguro de si es normal que todo sea tan confuso, pero tampoco le importa una mierda. Puede notar incluso la tenue dulzura en el paladar de Noctis de los caramelos que habían estado tomando antes, uno tras otro hasta que los dientes les dolían.

Acaban tirados sobre la cama, con la rodilla de Noct entre los muslos de Prompto. Éste trata de poner de acuerdo a sus manos con sus deseos: tantear el cuerpo de Noct e ir más allá del dobladillo de su camiseta, para luego arañar con sus cortas uñas el vientre plano y suave de Noctis.

Éste suspira con el contacto, arqueándose de modo que sus torsos se chocan levemente, aún separados por la cruel barrera de la ropa.

Deberían parar. En serio, deberían parar. Porque aún no han acabado y Prompto ya sabe que va a sufrir. Va a tener que aceptar la derrota. Pero eso era más fácil de decir antes de conocer la sensación de los dientes de Noct arañando su labio inferior.

La puerta se abre, Ignis los pilla en el acto.

Ambos se congelan, esperando que la tormenta de reproches.

Pero Ignis no dice nada. Quizá fuese más fácil si lo hiciera. Si les gritara o algo, lo que fuera, cualquiera cosa aparte de esa mirada fría tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—He hecho la cena –dice finalmente, sin moverse de la puerta.

—Ajá –responde Noctis, la voz aún áspera por la excitación. Prompto todavía puede sentir la polla de Noct presionando su cadera.

Se separan, agarrando sus chaquetas y tratando de calmarse. Prompto sabe que su cara debe de estar muy muy roja, tanto como para ocultar sus pecas. Se ajusta los pantalones. Al menos ahora sólo la tiene medio empinada.

\--

Prompto aprende a sufrir.

Porque la siguiente vez que siente los labios de Noctis, agrietados y febriles contra los suyos, los dos están sangrando, esperando a que las pociones que han tomado hagan efecto. Noct le empuja contra una roca del terreno, juntando sus cuerpos con su peso.

Esa noche, van a ir a la casa del mar en Cape Caem. El lugar está lleno de gente y de ilusiones. Se supone que al día siguiente se embarcarán hacia Altissia. Por Lady Lunafreya.

Pero en ese momento, Noctis le empuja contra las rocas mientras su sangre comienza a coagularse. El zumbido de la batalla está aún en sus oídos. A Prompto ni siquiera le preocupa en dónde estarán Gladio e Ignis. Qué estarán pensando. Lo único que ocupa su mente es el cuerpo de Noct contra el suyo, sus puños agarrando la camiseta de Prompto.

Realmente, está bien que sólo puedan tener esto. Momentos robados, escondidos entre el deber y la obligación.

Prompto coloca las manos en las caderas de Noctis, riendo contra sus labios. Todo es tan surrealista. Como si se estuviera muriendo contra la piel de Noct. Siente un hormigueo en las manos y en los pies, probablemente debido a la poción, pero también a que Noctis frote la cadera contra la suya, a la fragancia de los árboles floreciendo en torno a ellos.

No hay privacidad. Nunca la hay. Pero no parece que a Noct le importe, así que a Prompto tampoco. Su ánimo mejora y, cuando Noct gime, él se ríe.

—No es gracioso.

—No –admite Prompto—, pero soy feliz.

Es casi verdad.

Ninguno de ellos tiene palabras para esto, ni la paciencia. Y Prompto siente que se va a correr en los pantalones, follándose la pierna de Noct. Pero quiere más. No sabe qué significa ese “más”, ni cómo pedirlo, ni absolutamente nada. Así que simplemente coloca la mano sobre la polla de Noct y la frota hasta que tiene a su amigo gimiendo contra su boca.

Si fuera más valiente, quizá se atreviera a desabrochar el pantalón de Noct y a mover la mano sobre esa tersa y aterciopelada piel, a sentir el peso de su pene en la mano. Prompto cree que, más o menos, sabría qué hacer. Porque no puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

—Prompto –le susurra al oído Noct—, es sólo… No sé.

—¿Te gusta? –pregunta Prompto, esperando el asentimiento de Noct antes de seguir—. Podría, eh… ¿Abrirte el pantalón?

—Sí. Vale –Noctis todavía conserva suficiente sentido común como para mirar alrededor, preguntándose dónde estarán Ignis y Gladio. Deben de haberse ido hace ya tiempo—. ¿Y yo?

—Sí, sí –Prompto desabrocha torpemente el botón de los pantalones negros de Noct, abriendo su bragueta. Noctis hace lo mismo, sus manos rozándose.

Noct se detiene, jadeando:

—Un segundo –se quita los guantes.

Prompto duda, pero se los saca también, dejándolos en un rincón. Escurre la mano dentro del pantalón de Noct, frotando los dedos contra el contorno de su polla.

Tardan un rato en descubrir cómo complacer al otro, sin que sus manos golpeen demasiado, cuánto apretar al agarrar, cómo de duro tirar. Pero se ejercitan mediante apoyo mutuo y varias falsas salidas. Al menos, es lo suficiente bueno como para que Noctis se corra sobre la mano de Prompto en varios chorros rápidos. Prompto no tarda mucho más, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Noct, intentando no hacer ruido a pesar de estar tan lejos de la civilización.

Los dos están jadeando, y Noctis recorre a besos el cuello de Prompto.

—Ha sido…–empieza a decir este último.

—Increíble –sonríe Noctis.

—Sí –es contagioso, la alegría de Noct domina la lengua de Prompto—, increíble.

\--

Comparten una habitación en Cape Caem, sólo ellos dos. Tiene camas separadas, pero ellos las juntan formando una. No importa el frío que haga, ambos se desprenden de capas de ropa para poder yacer piel contra piel bajo capas de sábanas, la cama -recién llegada de la tienda- oliendo aún ligeramente a madera.

Mañana será un nuevo día, un nuevo mundo, realmente. Prompto está listo para afrontar cualquier cosa que le llegue, desprenderse de su piel y convertirse en otra persona; abandonar, al despertar, una montaña de cadáveres vacíos que lucen casi como él. Porque cada vez que renace, cree, lo hace mejor.

Pero es esta piel la que Noctis toca, bajando su mano por el centro del pecho de Prompto. Se besan durante bastante tiempo, tanto como el que se tocan. Manos temblorosas y promesas a medio formular. Es muy difícil hablarlo, realmente, expresar lo que ocurre entre ellos. Prompto espera que esos simples movimientos expliquen lo que no sabe decir con palabras. No por ahora, al menos.

No pasa nada por sufrir, es normal. Prompto no huye del llanto, ya no. Porque el mañana podría ser distinto. Será definitivamente distinto. Esta es mucha más vida de la que nunca se habría atrevido a desear. Y quiere más.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer! ¡Se aprecian mucho los kudos y comentarios!


End file.
